


Training Park Chanyeol

by Turtles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin decides to use his pet training experience to calm Chanyeol down. Feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Park Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't seen every piece of exo thing ever as i am a baby so if anything is ooc just pretend it's slightly au
> 
> note: even though jongin is ~training chanyeol, this does not involve puppy play or D/s

Jongin is huffing out a grunt as his back hits the floor, Chanyeol falling on top of him for god knows why this time, maybe a missed dance move. He glares up at him, elbowing up and of course Chanyeol doesn’t even look apologetic, smile still plastered on his face. 

It’s looking at the big dumb grin on Chanyeol’s face for the millionth time that he decides it’s time to take action.

Jongin is not good with people. He can smile and charm them, but most of the time he just finds them difficult to understand, and as a consequence difficult to be understood. But Chanyeol isn’t even like, a real person. He’s huge, and goofy, and practically an overgrown puppy living in a human body. So, Jongin decides to treat him like one.

He’s owned several dogs before and has trained them fairly effectively, but since this is going to take careful practice he decides to look up some tips anyway.

The first website he tries says to ignore the dog so it will calm down, and normally he would, if he hadn’t tried ignoring Chanyeol thrice daily and four times on holidays. So, he tries for the next route. 

1\. Give your pet a job. Having a task to focus on can help tremendously. 

Chanyeol is chattering and walking around the room, Baekhyun is out so about 80% of Chanyeol’s energy diversion has also left and he’s about bouncing off the walls. He’s rounding Jongin, like he’s getting ready to jump onto him at the slightest hint of interest - great dane thinks he’s a lapdog mentality.

“Hyung, could you do me a favor?” Jongin asks, stretching on the couch.

Chanyeol perches on the sofa arm, tail practically wagging, “Yeah?”

“Could you get me a blanket?” Jongin says, trying to look extra pitifully cold. Not that he has to, Chanyeol is practically heading into the bedroom before he finishes his sentence. The blanket he comes back with is Jongin’s favorite and he wonders how Chanyeol knows that. 

“I’m kinda bored, do you want to pop in a movie?” Jongin suggests and Chanyeol’s eyes light up and he immediately starts rummaging through their combined DVD cabinet, before popping in an action movie they’ve both seen a hundred times. 

Now, putting on a movie doesn’t mean that Jongin is safe from Chanyeol’s never ending commentary so he has to play his cards right from here on. If he invites Chanyeol under the blanket he’s liable to get too excited, but if he lets him just roam free then the movie is going to capture his attention for approximately three seconds. 

What he does is move down the couch and pat the cushion firmly where his head used to be. Chanyeol sits with minimal damage and as soon as he does Jongin lays his head in his lap, anchoring him. He curls his hand under Chanyeol’s thigh and faces the movie. Chanyeol is a little frozen in place, and normally Jongin would be worried, but everything is going perfectly for once. He has his blanket, Chanyeol has stopped talking, and he will absolutely not be examining why his hand feels like it’s broken out in tingles where it’s touching Chanyeol’s thigh. 

He must fall asleep sometime during the movie because when he wakes up his face is burrowed into Chanyeol’s soft tummy and he feels so warm and soft and good. Chanyeol’s slouched in the opposite direction face practically in his crotch, but snoozing too with his arm draped comfortably over Jongin’s waist. Mission 1 success. 

2\. Take your dog for a walk. Training can be helped by reducing excess energy.

Jongin creeps into Chanyeol’s room early before the dawn. 

He sneaks into the bedroom and sees the floof of hair that's Baekhyun's sleeping head in the bed across from him before crawling underneath Chanyeol's covers. 

Chanyeol tends to be a late riser, so Jongin thinks maybe if he's been up since ass o'clock with him he'll be less likely to disrupt his peace during the day later.

"Yeol, Yeooool, wake up," Jongin whispers in his ear and Chanyeol just turns and wraps his arms around Jongin, bringing him closer to his body. This was an unforeseen consequence of The Plan. 

"Hyung, let's go running."

Chanyeol does the cutest whimper in the back of his throat and nuzzles his face into Jongin's collarbones, "No. Let's do anything but go running. This is good. Let's do this."

"If you have this many words, then you're awake. Let's go," Jongin starts to pull at his arm but all it does is roll Chanyeol over onto him.

Chanyeol's entire body is pressed against Jongin's with the weight of his sleep and Jongin is having a hard time breathing. Only because of the weight of his body. Only that. Not how the weight of his body pressed intimately against his own, thick thighs and strong arms and - _only_ the weight of his body.

Jongin shifts uncomfortably underneath him, and stifles a little gasp when he brushes against what he thinks he brushes against and then Chanyeol is hopping off the bed quickly, cheeks warm and angling away from Jongin saying, "Gotta get dressed, meet you outside."

And Jongin is hurrying out of the room to wait by the door. Jongin looks up and tries to breathe. Training Yeol-puppy is harder than it seems. 

Chanyeol meets him by the door still half asleep and gestures for Jongin to exit first, they head down the stairs of the apartment building and out into the morning. The fresh air feels heavenly.

They do a quick circuit making it back to the apartment in forty five minutes before heading into the kitchen for some water.

"I'll make breakfast," Jongin says, and reaches into the pantry for some bowls. He has to reward him for good behavior and food is the easiest way.

As he's pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl in front of Chanyeol he says, "This is breakfast?"

"I said I would give you food, not poison you," Jongin snaps out, but Chanyeol is just smiling into his bowl anyway so he thinks he likes it.

"I'll eat it well."

The jogs become daily things including Chanyeol's wake up routine where he makes a stuffed animal out of Jongin and Jongin tries hard not to think about that being the best part of the routine in general. 

He thinks Chanyeol has grown a tolerance to being tired out though because one day after practice he's bone tired, achy and sore everywhere and Chanyeol just won't shut up. He talks his ear off on the way to the apartments, he talks his way up the stairs, and he follows Jongin into his room while constantly flapping his mouth.

3\. Try out aromatherapy. The smell of lavender is said to relax human beings, a soothing smell can also have a very calming effect on your pet.

"Shh," Jongin says, and he takes off his shirt. Chanyeol stops talking immediately.

"Can you help me? I have this one spot on my back I can't reach and it's killing me." Jongin hands Chanyeol the mostly new bottle of lavender massage oil and lays on the bed face down, looking up to see if Chanyeol has moved. 

He’s looking between the bottle and Jongin as if he’s not sure what’s going on, biting his lip a little worriedly.

"Please?" Jongin says from the bed, and he can watch whatever Chanyeol's hesitance was dissolved into determination.

As soon as Chanyeol's hands hit his body he forgets about training and his name and literally anything that isn't his palms wide and sure working him over. He lets out a long groan and Chanyeol stops for a second before continuing, spreading the oil across his skin with sure heavy movements that are taking any tension out of Jongin's body.

What Jongin wasn't anticipating was getting extremely, acutely, drippingly hard in his pants, to the point where he shifts his weight against the bed just to feel the way his dick presses against it.

It's made even worse when Chanyeol moves from where he's kneeling against the bed to straddle him, sitting directly on his ass and putting all the pressure in his hips that he was looking for. 

"Oh god," Jongin lets out when Chanyeol's hands slide slick all the way down to the top of his ass and Jongin has lost complete control of the situation. 

Warning: Pets are reflections of their owners, so if you're too excited they will be too.

Jongin is only human, can only take so much of Chanyeol sliding his hands down his body before he starts rutting his hips down into the mattress and he knows Chanyeol feels it because soon after he feels Chanyeol grind down onto him. Jongin groans from the pressure of his cock heavy against his ass and his hands still sliding up and down his body, fingers squeezing at the tight muscles of his shoulders.

He imagines Chanyeol fucking into him just like this, taking his pants down and sliding the oil between his asscheeks to finger him. Getting him loose and open for his dick.

"Jongin," Chanyeol whispers and Jongin clenches his eyes shut, mouth falling open a little wet on a whine and comes in his pants like a teenager with Chanyeol's hands pressing against his waist.

He chances a look over his shoulder and Chanyeol is looking at him with wide eyes and he looks wrecked. His cock looks huge in his sweatpants and Jongin has to swallow because he feels his mouth water at the thought of getting his dick in his mouth. Chanyeol is looking at his lips and pressing harder into his skin, and Jongin brings his hips up to grind his ass against Chanyeol's cock.

"Oh fuck," Chanyeol says and his eyes squeeze shut like he's in pain and he's humping against Jongin's ass once, twice, before his hands clench _hard_ against Jongin's hips, hard enough to bruise and comes.

Jongin knows that maybe they should talk or do something, but Chanyeol says something about a shower, moving off the bed gingerly and before Jongin knows it he's waking up alone with come dried in his pants. Disappointingly.

And Jongin wants to know when this became something to disappoint him rather than a relief that Chanyeol isn't in his space, taking up his time, chattering in his ear. As he wipes the dried jizz off his pants he realizes that maybe he just wanted to understand Chanyeol, to be able to deal with him in his own way. To make use of the fuzzy feelings that made him want to stick Chanyeol's fingers in his mouth and ride him til he cried a little.

Hopefully the getting off together is a step towards that and not away from it.

Of course, that’s when everything goes to shit. 

Jongin had printed some of the articles he had found online to be able to reference them without searching the site continuously, and Sehun is rummaging around looking for his mirror when he finds them.

He lets out a stupidly loud laugh and he says, “Why do you have pet training articles printed, I thought your dogs were already trained?”

Jongin is laying against the wall and he scratches the back of his head before deciding the truth is probably the least weird thing he could say here, “Uh, I’m sort of training Chanyeol?”

“What like a dog? Is Chanyeol your new puppy?” Sehun is still laughing, and of course. Of Course. It draws Chanyeol in who always wants to be laughing, and always wants to be happy, and Jongin is about to ruin that like he ruined the end of Game of Thrones for his sister and she wouldn’t speak to him for a week.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asks, smiling, always smiling.

Sehun keeps giggling, but says reading from the paper, “Oh nothing, by the way, how are you liking your ‘long walks’? Or ‘aromatherapy sessions’?”

Chanyeol with his stupidly long body arches over to read what Sehun is holding and once he’s done he just looks once at Jongin, betrayed, and leaves.

Jongin launches himself at Sehun and starts beating the shit out of him.

When Jongin finds the courage to go find Chanyeol he’s already being spoonfed ice cream by Baekhyun who hisses, _hisses_ at him when he sees him. Like he’s some kind of feral cat. He would start searching how to train cats, but he’s seen where comparing his friends and potential lovers to animals has led him.

The next chance he gets to talk to Chanyeol is early in the morning the next day, he guesses his body must have gotten used to the morning jogs because when he goes to leave he sees Chanyeol sitting at the table frowning at his coffee and it’s so wrong to see Chanyeol not smiling.

He goes to sit by him, a little small and says, “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what? Treating me like I’m some sort of pet or sorry that I found out?” Chanyeol says, and he’s still not meeting Jongin’s eyes. 

“For the first one, of course the first one,” Jongin says earnestly, “I didn’t want to treat you like a pet. I didn’t.”

Chanyeol scoffs, “I basically already am, what’s one more puppy metaphor?”

Jongin frowns slightly and reaches for Chanyeol, “I just wanted to. I wanted to get closer to you. And I didn’t know how. You’re so overwhelming, it can be a lot. I just needed you to calm down for me.”

“Well. We did get closer,” Chanyeol says, and he has this far away look in his eye like he’s picturing putting his dick in Jongin.

“I’m just bad with people. I wanted to be able to figure you out,” Jongin says, stupid honest. He’s not even sure he knew he was feeling that until he said it out loud.

But Chanyeol’s smile is back on his face, small but there, “Well, did you?”

Jongin is blushing, he can feel the tips of his ears warm. He shakes his head but says, “But I’d like to. Be mine. It’s not so bad. You get treats, and belly scratches.”

Chanyeol shakes the hair out of his eyes, “Okay. But we can stop jogging in the morning now right?”

Jongin shakes his head and finds Chanyeol’s mouth, stupidly plush against his own and already so wet and perfect with the way he mouths at Jongin’s. Chanyeol brings his hand against Jongin’s neck and deepens the kiss with a soft smack and when he pulls back Chanyeol looks dopey and happy and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> you can often find me yelling on tumblr @ nestingstars ! :)


End file.
